


Jealousy

by Magic_Writer



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Dark!Byakuran, Dark!Tsuna, Enma, F/M, Jealousy, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_Writer/pseuds/Magic_Writer
Summary: No one had the right to touch you other than /him/





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Listening to Mr.Brightside as I re vamp this. 
> 
> This didn't turn out half bad and I'm pretty happy with it.

dark! Jealous!Byakuran 

You didnt know it but you were his the moment he laid eyes on you.  

He loved you more than anything, so why were you looking at someone that wasn’t him? Smiling that smile that should have been his. 

He killed for you, that ungrateful man had hurt you and Byakuran was not having that. 

You were crying at work, putting on his best smile he offered his shoulder for you to cry on, the kind smile on his face morphed into something diabolik.  

When you became his you were locked away in a methaphoric gilded cage, only he and his most trusted got to see or communicate with you. He finally had you and you were not getting away. 


	2. Chapter 2

Jealous! Dark! Tsuna

He was a good lover, he was sure of it, so why were you looking at that man? Why were you leaning against him and laughing? 

Tsuna wasn’t jealous why should he be? He didn’t like that other guys looked at you and wanting to gourge their eyes out was a perfectly normal thought. 

His hold on you became tighter his kisses in public rougher and more demanding, he wanted every one to know you were off limits. 

The gun was held loosely in his hand blood poured out of the poor man’s leg. He had the gall to grab you like he owned you and Tsuna didn’t like that at all. 

Tsuna would die for you and he would kill for you. He had killed countless times and now was no diffrent. Jealousy burned through him white hot, you were wraped up in someone else arms curled around them looking so content. Tsuna didn’t like that at all you were his. 

Tears dripped down your face your best friend lay in a pool of his own blood, Tsuna stood over him a deranged smile on his face. 

“Your mine, this is just my reminder to you ”


	3. Gravity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were the earth while he was gravity. It was only logical that you belonged together.

Jealous! Enma

You were something that pulled him in, much like the earth he was connected to. You were a force of power, of nature that held him captive with each little thing you did, with each little breath you took. 

Enma watched you form afar, face slightly flushed, eyes half lidded. He was watching you walk, the subtle sway of your hips drawing his eyes. You were perfection, a work of art. And more importantly. His. 

"Enma-kun!" Your voice was pure, everything about you was as pure as the Earth itself. You needed him, he was gravity and you were earth. 

"(Y/N)-Chan, h-how are you?" His voice was cracking in your presence, sending you into giggles. The dreamy sigh that left him went unnoticed. 

"Muu, I'm good!" Your cheerful nature was infectious. Was contagious. You were something else all together. You were something he desired more than anything else. 

"That's good." His voice didn't crack this time, something he was grateful for. 

He watched you move past him and onto the group of friends you had, he watched you wrap your arms around another male and press those sweet lips that should only belong on his, to the males. 

He watched you walk away, the burning fire that ignited within him an all consuming force. 

He would have you, you would be his.  
After all, he was gravity and you were the Earth.  
Even if he had to destroy everything around you, he would have you.


End file.
